The legs or corners of pieces of furniture, including chairs, tables, sofas, desks and the like, are often subjected to damage from a variety of sources. Furniture legs and corners may be scratched or damaged by shoes or boots, by household pets, by children or their toys, or through coming into contact with cleaning appliances such as vacuum cleaners. Depending upon the nature of the furniture and the type of damage it has sustained, fixing the damage is not always possible. In cases where the damage can be fixed, to do so often requires removal of the furniture, the services of a professional and considerable inconvenience and expense.
While others have recognized the need to protect the legs and corners of furniture from the types of damage described above, prior protective devices have been clumsy looking, awkward to install, unable to be easily adapted to fit varying sizes and shapes of furniture legs and corners, and have tended to be too expensive to allow for extensive and broad based use.